Mrs. Jones
Mrs. Jones ist die Mutter von Casey Jones und die spätere Schwiegermutter von April O'Neil. Mirage Comics thumb|left|Mrs. Jones in den Mirage Comics[[City at War, Part 12|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #61]]Mrs. Jones war im Besitz eines Apartmentkomplexes in New York. Eines Tages zog ihr Sohn Casey wieder bei ihr ein, nachdem seine Frau Gabrielle bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter Shadow gestorben war. Er blieb bei ihr und half ihr im Haushalt, so gut er konnte. Der Komplex wurde später zufällig von Caseys früherer Flamme April aufgekauft, nachdem sie eine größere Erbschaft gemacht hatte. Mrs. Jones wollte sowieso ausziehen und sich in Florida zur Ruhe setzen, also stellte sie April zuvor noch ihrem Hausmeister vor - was dazu führte, dass Casey und April sich sofort wieder in den Armen lagen und ihre Beziehung erneuerten.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #60 und #61 IDW Comics [[Datei:Mrs._Jones_IDW.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Mrs. Jones auf ihrem Sterbebett (IDW Comics)IDW Micro-Series: Casey Jones]]In den IDW Comics wird Mrs. Jones nur namentlich oder in Rückblenden erwähnt. Sie ist vor dem Anfang der Geschichte an Krebs gestorben, und ihr Siechtum und letztendlicher Tod machten aus ihrem Mann einen alkoholkranken Gewalttäter, der regelmäßig seinen Frust an Casey ausließ. An ihrem Sterbebett rang sie ihrem Sohn, der tagtäglich unter den Übergriffen seines Vaters leiden musste, das Versprechen ab, ihrem Mann gegenüber "wahre Stärke" zu zeigen und sich immer um ihn zu kümmern. Das hinderte Casey jedoch nicht daran, immer wieder als unwillige Zielscheibe für die Fäuste und die grundlosen Vorwürfe seines Vaters herhalten zu müssen. Eines Nachts wurde Raphael, der kurz nach seiner Mutation von seiner Familie getrennt ein tristes Dasein als Stadtstreicher fristete, auf einen erneuten Wutausbruch von Mr. Jones aufmerksam und rettete Casey das Leben, woraufhin die beiden sehr rasch Freunde wurden. Schließlich ging Arnold Jones so weit, dass Splinter sich entschloss, Casey endlich von seinem nichtsnutzigen Vater zu trennen und ihn in seine eigene Familie aufzunehmen."Sins of the Fathers" #2 Cartoonserie (2003) [[Datei:TMNT Wed MrsJones.jpg|thumb|right|Mrs. Jones in der 2003 Serie (Back to the Sewer)]]Caseys Mutter tritt in der 2003 Cartoonserie als wesentlich resolutere und forschere Person auf als in den Mirage Comics. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes durch die Purple Dragons war sie sehr darauf bedacht, ihren Sohn nicht in die falschen Hände fallen zu lassen. Als sie April das erste Mal traf, unterzog sie die 'Verlobte' ihres Sohnes deshalb einer Reihe von rigorosen Tests, die April mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und der Hilfe von Leonardo und Splinter meisterte. Bei dieser Gelegenheit aber entdeckte Mrs. Jones die beiden heimlichen Helfer und fragte Casey nach ihnen aus; später erzählte sie ihrem missratenen Neffen Sid von den Turtles, als Caseys und Aprils Hochzeit bevorstand - unter der Auflage, um seiner eigenen Gesundheit willen kein Sterbenswörtchen an jemand anderen über Caseys ungewöhnliche Freunde zu verlieren. Auftritte *"H.A.T.E." *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Filme Mrs. Jones tritt als Nebenfigur (gespielt von der Theaterschauspielerin Moira Wilson) im Independent-Film Casey Jones: The Movie in Erscheinung. Siehe auch *Casey Jones *Shadow Jones *Arnold Jones *Jones-Farm *Sid Jones Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Weiße